1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing system, and more specifically, to a testing system for testing a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern market, a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, is widespread and very popular. In order to ensure good quality of the products, the notebook computer is tested with various tests before delivery, so as to ensure that every function of the notebook computer can perform normally. For example, it can test whether there are broken buttons of a keyboard, can test whether a display module of the portable electronic device displays images normally, or can test whether a touch module operates normally. However, every test described above has to be performed by an operator in factory, resulting in wasting a lot of manpower and time. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a test system for testing the portable electronic device automatically.